


Hand Massage 2: Electric Foot-aloo (WIP Title)

by EvelynParker



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Summary: A birthday gift fic for Amandroid, for both saving my ass (aka, helping me remember my username on here) and writing the most in-character Danny Sexbang I've ever read on any fanfiction site~! Luv ya sweetie!





	Hand Massage 2: Electric Foot-aloo (WIP Title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/gifts).

> A birthday gift fic for Amandroid, for both saving my ass (aka, helping me remember my username on here) and writing the most in-character Danny Sexbang I've ever read on any fanfiction site~! Luv ya sweetie!

"C'mon, c'mon, almost...yes~!" Danny crows, collapsing back onto the sofa from playing Dance Dance Revolution. "Oh, that's just...that's high five worthy!" Arin says, having gotten hyped from watching Dan flail around well enough to get a Perfect score. Dan laughs, panting softly as he takes a minute to recover from the insane difficulty that Arin had set the song to, "I'm so exhausted...I'm gonna get you back for this later, Hanson." 

The younger of the two laughs, shoving playfully at Danny as he stands up to chose his next song, frowning when he hears pained whimpers coming from his recording partner, "Hey, you okay dude? I didn't actually hurt you with that song selection did I?" Dan smiles, shaking his head as he holds his foot in his hands, "Nah, I'm fine...my foot's just cramping up from all the wild flailing some might consider as dancing." Arin nods, wincing out of empathy as he pauses the game and moves to sit back down on the sofa, patting his lap, "Give me your legs then, dude, and no arguing because it's the least I can do for putting you through the absolute hell of Extreme Difficulty." 

Danny makes a face, laughing slightly, before he notices the serious look on Arin's face, "Dude, seriously, I'm fine. I can just do that shit myself." Arin shakes his head reaching down to drag Danny's legs up so his feet were dead center in his lap, "I said no butts, and I meant it, besides, you know how good I am at massage, I'm not gonna make it any worse!" Danny sighs, leaning back against the sofa, his new angle a little awkward, but he shrugs it off, secretly hoping that Arin was just as good with massaging feet as he was with hands, though if asked, he'd never admit that the single moment during Gun Smoke had actually given him a bit of a boner from the level of Arin's secret skills.

After a while, Dan can’t help but notice a similar bump pressing up against his heels from where they lie in Arin’s lap and he bites his lip. There’s no way that Arin felt the same of him as he did about the primary Grump...is there? ‘Only one way to find out I guess.’ Danny thinks to himself as he gently presses his foot down, grinding it against Arin’s growing bulge and glancing up at the other man through now heavy lashes.

Barely seconds pass, though they seem like eons as Dan waits for Arin’s reaction to his bold step forward, pun intended. The agonizingly slow wait is worth it however as Arin lets out a grunt and a moan, turning his head to meet Danny’s eyes. “So,” Danny murmurs, smiling sheepishly, “Where do we go from here?”.


End file.
